You Needed a Friend
by karensmith
Summary: One shot. Some of 4x15 of Grey's Anatomy meets Sons of Anarchy. Lexie-centric.


One shot. Some of 4x15 of Grey's Anatomy meets Sons of Anarchy.

* * *

Lexie looked around the hospital, she needed someone to talk to and she wasn't sure who. She wasn't close to her fellow interns, they were strangers. She knew she had a sister in this hospital and at this point she was her only hope.

She kept trying with Meredith, but she wasn't sure Meredith would even give her the time of day. Deciding to give it a shot before she went to the Chief she started this search for her sister and finally found Meredith in the basement with Cristina. Facing Cristina is the last thing she wanted, Cristina was the one who put her in this situation, gave her this case and put her on this patient. Lexie told Cristina she wasn't good for this patient and Cristina scolded her, said she had no choice. Lexie knew needed off it and she wasn't sure how to make that happen.

"Um, can I talk to you about something?" Lexie asked hesitantly to Meredith. Trying to hold it together, this new patient and her case was something she didn't want to work on may be Meredith could talk to Cristina for her.

"Maybe some other time." Meredith stuttered out.

"Uh, but ... look, you know, she hates you." Cristina said bluntly causing tears to well in Lexie's eyes. She knew as much, but still hearing Meredith's best friend, the person she chooses to talk to while she ignores Lexie and lets Cristina talk to her like this hurt.

"Okay?" Lexie whispered out before turning back around to get out of here. However that wasn't enough for Cristina and she kept talking.

"She's not gonna say it to your face 'cause she's too polite, but she thinks you're annoying. And you showing up here like the good little girl daddy didn't abandon is, like, the worst thing that's happened to her in months and that's saying a lot coming from Meredith Grey." Cristina said while Meredith sat there saying nothing, not standing up for her, not disproving Cristina's comments at all.

"Are you finished?" Lexie asked Cristina while staring at Meredith with the tears in her eyes. Meredith looked unsure of herself, but at this point Lexie didn't care. She had more pain in her right now than anything and none of it had to do with Meredith Grey.

"I'm done." Cristina told her bluntly.

Lexie nodded, not risking saying anything because she knew she'd break down and walked out of the room.

Lexie ran around the halls and looked for a quiet and empty room. Quickly fishing out her cell phone and dialing the number she promised herself when she moved to Boston to go to Harvard she wouldn't call unless it was an emergency. This wasn't an emergency but she needed to talk to someone, she needed someone who understood her and knew how hard this day was going to be for her.

"Lex?"

"Jax." She signed, resting her head against her knees and just listening to a familiar friendly voice relaxed her so much. She hadn't seen him or her Uncle Chibb at her mothers funeral. Her mom had banned her uncle from being around the family a long time ago, said he was too much of a danger to them. It didn't stop Lexie though, she made secret trips o visit when she was away at college. Her mother and Chibbs had a falling out after Lexie's last approved visit to Charming, California when she was 15.

One visit that her mother and uncle never recovered from. Lexie knew it was all her fault. Lexie didn't really comeback from that visit as herself, she came back irrevocably broken. She never told her mother what happened to her. But her mother knew something happened that changed and hurt her daughter. The only people who knows what happened was her uncle and the rest of his motor cycle club, the Sons of Anarchy.

They promised her they'd never say a word and she in return wanted to leave what happened there in Charming. Her uncle never told her parents despite their anger and her mother resented him for what ever happened to Lexie and that Lexie kept the secret as well. Lexie now thought it was foolish of her to not let her mom in. Now her mom was gone without them ever talking about it and without her mom ever mending her relationship with her brother.

"Lex, you ok?" Jax asked in concern. It wasn't like Lexie to just call and not say anything, he could sense her distress in the way he said his name. He was just headed out with Tigg and Bobby on a run for Clay, he quickly hopped off his bike and headed back into the club house to find Chibbs in case Lexie needed her uncle.

"I just needed a friendly voice today. Am I bothering you? You guys busy?" Lexie asked from her curled in a ball position sitting on the floor of the vacant patient room.

"Never for you, just keep talking to me." Jax said to her knowing she was having a panic attack, hearing the quivers in her voice.

"You talk to me. Tell me what's going on in Charming? How's your mom, Opie, my uncle?"

"They're all good, it's life in MC, always something. You should come visit when you get some doctor time off, we could always use your skills." Jax teased her.

He always knew that Lexie with her photographic memory was going to be something amazing when she grew up. She spent some summers with them while visiting Chibbs with her sister Molly. Molly hated Charming, hated the club and the entire life while Lexie was the opposite. She embraced it, she and Chibbs were close while Molly was scared of her uncle. Lexie ended up coming on her vacations alone after the first year. The last time they'd seen her was a few years ago before she went to medical school at Harvard.

He had wanted to be there for her when her mother died but Chibbs told him no, that to be there for Lexie meant putting her first and dealing with her drunken angry dad while mourning her mom was going to be hard enough. She shouldn't have to deal with her father's flipping out at seeing them if they showed up. So Chibbs drove down alone to the funeral, stood at the back and made sure nobody saw him as he said a silent goodbye to his sister. Lexie never knew he was there.

"That sounds like a great idea. I could use some friendly faces." She signed.

As Jax reached Chibbs, he nodded to him to follow. Jax mouthed Lexie to Chibbs which caused his face to look of one of concern instantly. He knew his niece was dealing with her now alcoholic father, a new sister who was new help and an internship at the same time. All while mourning the loss of her mother by herself. If she was calling Jax then she was drowning.

"What's going on with you Lex, bad day?" Jax asked as sat down on his bed in his room at the club house with Chibbs standing in his room facing him.

"Yeah, something like that. I have a patient in the ER, one that just hits really close to home you know." She said quietly as she slowly started to cry. Jax instantly knowing what she was talking about and what kind of case this was.

"Get off the case." Jax ordered.

"Not that easy, my resident that I'm assigned too isn't much for weakness. I tried already and she just told me no, in a meaner way."

"I don't care about your resident, just you. Lex, what matters here is your state of mind and if this patient is going to hurt you then go to who you have to, the Chief of the board, I don't care just get off the case."

"I'll try, I promise. I should go. I'm hiding in an empty room. I just needed to talk to someone who understood."

"I know, don't forget the strength you had back then and person you became to shut it out. Call back later or I'll call you. Deal?" Jax seriously asked her.

"I promise. Thank you." Lexie smiled thinking of that person she was, she could become that girl again to deal with this case. She hung up the phone, dusted off her scrubs and made her way back to the ER to face her patient and probably her resident. Jax said to think of the person she became, Lexie breathed in and out knowing she could do that. She just had to turn her feelings off. Be strong and angry, fight back, not caring what others said or did. Jax called her a ruthless survivor then, she needed to dig deep and remember that girl.

* * *

When Lexie made it back to the ER, her patient had been moved to a private room with 2 cops guarding the door. Cristina, Bailey, Callie, Mark, Meredith, Chief, George, and other interns were all in the room with the unconscious patient. They were all talking at once, which made it easy for Lexie to sneak in. However she didn't go unnoticed from Cristina who gave her a glare from across the room.

The doctors were all fighting over which injuries to fix first. Mark wanted the scars, Callie wanted her broken arms, Bailey wanted to check for internal damage. Cristina was just there because it was her original patient and the Chief was there because she was a high profile media patient. He needed to oversee and make sure everything went accordingly.

Lexie stood in the corner and just stared at the girl. 15 years old, brown hair, brown eyes. Went to a frat party with some other friends, heard about it from college age siblings. She went to a party and ended up traumatized for life.

"Dr. Grey, Dr. Grey." Lexie heard the Chief saying her name, causing her head to snap up from her staring of the scars on the patient and look up to see the entire room staring at her. "You're the only one quiet with no opinion, anything you'd like to add?"

Lexie looked at the room of people staring at her back to the patient, back to the room and remembered Jax's words to her. She needed to dig deep and become that person again if she wasn't going to get off this case she had to be strong to handle it.

"She's never going to forget, her scars are going to be forever on the inside, but if she can look in a mirror and not see scars on the outside it will mean more than anything. I think plastics should go first and then her bones." Lexie said strongly with conviction. The Chief nodded his head before saying "I agree with Dr. Grey. Do it." He ordered the room as Lexie breathed a sigh that she managed without bursting into tears and running out of the room making a fool of herself.

* * *

Hours later the surgeries had been complete, the bones would take time to heal, the surgery to help the scaring had been completed.

Lexie had busied herself in the pit during the time of the surgeries, trying to take on all the mundane cases that she could fine. Stitches and flu victims, she had too much on her mind so all she wanted to do was avoid Cristina, her sister and make it through this day without having to see that patient again.

"Dr. Grey. " Lexie heard the Chief call, "come join us."

Lexie slowly finished up her suture patient and realized she was heading where she didn't want to go. The Chief, Mark, Callie, Bailey, Meredith, George, and Cristina were all back in the patients room. She was awake staring directly at the wall and avoiding focusing on anyone. She looked ashamed, scared and angry at the same time, a feeling Lexie knew all to well. Her parents were off to the side looking upset themselves.

Mark was telling the patient and her family about the procedure he completed before Callie let them know about her procedure about fixing her broken bones.

Lexie couldn't imagine what having all these strangers in the room must feel like. She knew this was not a good idea, they were intimidating the patient, ganging up on her and that's the last feeling she needed. She was ganged up on enough already. Lexie stood in the corner, looking down and not wanting to stare at the patient or her family. She just wanted out of this room.

Lexie's head snapped up and her face hardened when she heard Bailey say the words rape kit. That was it, Lexie was done, she turned to run out of the room when Cristina addressed "somewhere else to be?"

Lexie turned back around facing the room before calmly saying "this is a private personal matter and a personal decision, I don't need to be here for this." Before walking out of the room as fast as she could.

She didn't want to hear Bailey give a speech on the law, on criminals, on how they need to be prosecuted and to do that they need a rape kit. Lexie didn't want to hear it at all. In fact thinking about it made her angrier, which made it easier to find that person Jax told her to be.

* * *

Another hour of sutures later she was handing in a chart when she heard Bailey telling Meredith that she needed to convince the patient and family to consent. That she was refusing to do it. All she's said to any of the doctors is the word "no" and that was it.

"It's not up to you or any doctor to force a rape kit on her if she doesn't want to do it." Lexie said out loud and angry. Making all the nurses and doctors surround them to stop what they were doing and look at her.

"It's what the cops need to get these guys, Dr. Grey." Cristina said to her in a warning tone.

"It's her body and forcing a procedure on her when it's not what she wants is just as bad as what those guys did to her. It's her body, she makes the decisions about what happens to it. She needs to be in control right now and not feeling ganged up on by a room full of strangers." Lexie yelled out causing Bailey and Cristina to both take offense. While Meredith just looked at her like she was crazy. "She'll come to the decision she needs to on her own time." Lexie said while storming off not noticing the Chief staring at her retreating form.

* * *

"Are you crazy? You don't talk to Bailey like that, you don't talk to your resident like that!" Meredith scolded her as Lexie was working on yet another suture patient.

"Don't act like you care Meredith, you hate me remember? What you're here to stick up for Cristina?" Lexie said standing up and walking away.

"Listen, the Chief saw you!" Meredith tried to stop her.

"No, you listen! Don't act like you care about me now. If the Chief saw me and fires me that'll be great for you wouldn't it? I'll be gone and out of your life forever, you can continue your life of kissing Cristina's ass and not letting anyone else into your cold lonely life. You think you're the only one with problems, you act like you're the only one who has had bad things happen? You have no idea, Meredith. NONE! You also don't care to know because you're so wrapped up in your own pain and being Cristina's bitch that you don't care to look at anyone else's pain. So I'm done, you hate me and want me gone. Fine, we're nothing Meredith just like you wanted it." Lexie yelled and walked away yet again.

"Dr. Grey, would you go check the sutures on the patient in room 1B." The Chief said to Lexie as she stood by herself at the nurses desk trying to calm herself down. Surprising her that he wasn't calling her into his office to discuss her behavior this afternoon. She was yelling back at everyone and not working on the patient her resident ordered her to.

"Chief." Lexie said knowing who was in 1B and not wanting to go in there.

"I think she needs a doctor like you, not a Bailey, a Callie or a Cristina. One that isn't focused on the procedures, but on her pain." The Chief said to her before walking away.

* * *

"I'm just here to make sure your sutures are ok and I'll be out in a minute. Don't worry." Lexie said to the patient while checking her bandages. The patient nodded in understanding but stared at Lexie the entire time.

"You don't say much like the rest." She said quietly to Lexie causing her to look up. Surprised that she was talking when she wasn't talking or saying anything to anyone else including her parents.

"Yes, well you need to figure out things on your own." Lexie said quietly, sitting down on the stool next to the bed while writing in her chart.

"You're the only one who thinks that." She said as Lexie just nodded and kept her head down.

"I know." Lexie whispered without looking at her. Focusing on her writing things down and filling out the paper work, keeping her head down and not looking at the patient.

"Did you do it? Get a rape kit?" The patient asked after minutes of silence later, causing Lexie's head to snap up, she sure made it obvious that this 15 year old figured her out.

"Come on? You're acting like you want to bolt and you were the only doctor that didn't look at me weird. You're like wearing a sign." She said as Lexie smiled a little at the sassy teen slowly emerging from her shell.

"No, I didn't." Lexie answered her original question.

"Any regrets?" She asked surprised and in wonder.

"None, but my situation was... unique." Lexie said staring out at the blank wall. Not knowing how to explain that she had a motorcycle well armed gang on her side who didn't deal with police and justice. They found their own justice, handled crimes against family in their own way.

Before they could talk more, the same band of doctors entered again and Lexie could see the wall go back up on the patients face.

Lexie stood up and to the side while they talked about how they were going to move her to a more private room and told her how she was healing. At the end of the reports, Bailey asked if she had reconsidered the legal situation which instantly caused the patient to look at the uncomfortable Lexie.

"Where are they now?" She quietly whispered to Lexie as the others stood by in shock that the patient was speaking. They had no idea who the "they" she was talking about were, but Lexie knew what she was asking.

"Dead." Lexie said honestly and coldly. Her eyes going dark and blank at the even thought of them. She saw the shock and surprise in her patients face. As well as the others in the room as they tried to figure things out.

"Why don't we leave Dr. Grey.." Lexie heard the Chief say and usher the others towards the door. Leaving the two of them alone in the room. She could tell the other doctors were trying to put the pieces together as they left the room. The Chief, Lexie figured had already put it all together.

"Every situation is different, every person this happens to is different. My situation couldn't be handled with a rape kit and court case. I didn't live in that world. It wasn't drunk guys at a party, it was 3 men who sought me out. Knew my name, planned to find me and deliberately did what they did as a way to send a warning and message to people I knew. I was a pawn in a game. My justice was different than others justice. You need to decide how you want your justice to be, if at all." Lexie said quietly to her.

Lexie knew what she was thinking, she was thinking that she killed them and Lexie smiled at that, she nodded at her and slowly walked to the door leaving the patient with her thoughts.

As Lexie stepped outside she saw Meredith, Cristina, Bailey, George, and the Chief standing outside. Lexie could see the recognition on Meredith, Bailey and Cristina's faces now. She also saw the pity and she didn't want that. From what they pieced together they've realized they didn't know Lexie as well as they thought they did. If at all, they know now Lexie had a whole other past and life they had no idea about.

"Lexie.." Meredith said as Lexie just shook her head not wanting to hear it.

"Don't, I tried to talk to you about this before and you had your other half treat me like dirt. Go back to your self obsessed world where you're the only one who has ever had bad things happen to." Lexie turned to leave before turning back around to Meredith and the rest. "You have no idea, none at all at how much darker I had it than you! The difference between you and me is I don't wallow in it, although I have every right in the world to and I don't use it as an excuse to treat people like shit." Lexie said as she walked off.

* * *

"You won't believe it, Jax Teller and the Sons of Anarchy are in the lobby!" Alex said like a awed school boy.

"Who?" Cristina said not knowing who he was talking about.

"The Sons of Anarchy, the original charter motorcycle gang who deals guns from California. Jax Teller is their Prince who will take over for the President when he steps down." George explained while they all looked at him surprisingly.

"What? I read the newspaper." George defended.

"Yeah, well that guy is the coolest of the cool. They're all here in their leather cuts, Teller's wearing a black Reaper Crew hat backwards" Alex said like a girl with a crush.

"Why are they here, one of them shot?" Meredith asked quietly knowing who they were as well. Meredith had been quiet and self reflecting since she found out about Lexie and when Lexie yelled at her. Meredith knew Lexie was right and now she felt horrible for letting Cristina yell at her and for herself for treating Lexie like she did. Meredith thought she had the perfect childhood with Thatcher, when really Meredith realized she had no idea how bad Lexie had been hurt in her life.

"I don't know, just that him and a bunch of them are just sitting in the lobby while everyone else just stares at them like cool rockstars." Alex told the group.

"Murdering thug rockstars, that's what is wrong with our world today." Bailey muttered.

* * *

"She's going to get it." Bailey told Lexie as Lexie finished changing in the intern locker room and came out to sign her charts at the front desk.

Seeing Bailey, Alex, George, the Chief, Cristina, Meredith, and others standing around signing their charts, also getting ready to leave for the day all kind of standing in a club staring out at the lobby. Lexie knew she was referring to the kit and that the patient had decided to go the prosecution route.

"Good." Lexie nodded.

"That's it? After you tried to change her mind." Bailey said confused at Lexie's behavior all day. Not understanding Lexie's stance at all considering she was a victim as well.

"I didn't try to change her mind, I tried to tell her it was her choice to make and give her some power back. Instead of her being railroaded by what others wanted her to do, by what society dictates she do. She needed to stand up for her own body, take it back and make this decision strongly by herself. She's the one who is going to have to get on that witness stand and relive last night over and over Dr. Bailey, not you. She had to decide to do that by herself." Lexie said strongly as Bailey nodded understanding what Lexie was saying and reflecting on her words, Lexie was right. Their jobs as doctors was to do the kit and help the patient, send her on her way. However, Lexie was thinking after that, she was thinking of the trauma she'd have to face beyond just the medical.

"You have nothing on your medical records. I checked." Cristina bluntly pointed out. Meredith snapped her head in horror yelling out "Cristina!" at Cristina's invasive act of checking Lexie's personal medical records. Lexie didn't understand why that shocked Meredith, Lexie found that a typical Cristina move.

The Chief side eyed Cristina and he looked at her sternly like she was going to get in trouble, but Lexie didn't really care. She was done trying to hide and keeping this all bottled up.

"You're right I don't. I didn't go to the hospital, I got no medical attention at all." Lexie told them honestly as she zipped up her black leather jacket, her back facing the lobby. Meredith looking down and Lexie could tell she felt guilty and now was picturing Lexie dealing with her trauma alone and not even going to a hospital. All of them in shock that she didn't go to the hospital or see a doctor.

"And the guy just ended up dead?" George stuttered out scared.

"Guy-s," Lexie said emphasizing the plural before continuing. "And yes, they all just ended up dead." She said innocently acting like she had no idea what happened to them, looking at the group of doctors, daring them to ask her more questions. Seeing that they shut up at that, Lexie turned around, wanting to leave this hospital and this day behind. Wanting to go home and crawl in a ball by herself and just let the emotions of this day go.

She took two steps forward before freezing in her tracks.

She couldn't believe her eyes. She saw Jax in the lobby slowly standing up and walking towards her, followed by her uncle Chibs, she saw Tigg, she saw Juice, she saw Bobby, she saw Happy, she saw the Prospect even. All of them standing and looking at her.

Suddenly all the emotion of this day and all the strength she'd been holding onto just melted away with her seeing the guys who protected her. Stood guard over her, sought after and killed every one of her assailants. Making them suffer and pay in a SAMCRO way.

Lexie's tears began to gather and she just ran straight into Jax's arms as he engulfed her with his arms. She felt her trauma creeping up on her as her legs started to give away. Jax held onto her as she sobbed, held her up and whispered "you're the strongest person I know."

Which made her regain some composure, her balance and stand back up as she still cried. She felt Chibbs behind her resting his hand her head, smoothing her hair down. It calmed her and took a deep breath, wiped her tears before looking up at Jax and nodding her head that she was ok.

"We thought you could use some friendly faces tonight." Jax smirked as Lexie stepped out of his arms nodding her head in approval of that before hugging her uncle. He held onto her just as strongly as Jax did. Whispering "thank you" in Chibbs' ear.

"I got a whole fun night planned, darling. Hope you don't have to work tomorrow." Tigg said making Lexie laugh as they hugged. Before she moved onto Juice and all the others.

The whole scene unfolding in front of them shocked the entire hospital, Lexie's running into Jax Teller's arms, breaking down as he held onto her. Then proceeding to be very friendly to all the Sons of Anarchy shocked Alex the most as well as Meredith and the others who just stood there silently staring.

None of them saying what they are thinking, that they knew who handled Lexie's justice for her. All wanting to know how she knew them.

"You ready?" Jax asked looking at her and then behind her to crowd gawking at them. Bobby handed him a black reaper crew hat which Jax put on Lexie's head for her as she smiled. "Anything you need to do or people to say bye to?" He said looking behind her as he straightened her hat, Lexie could tell they were being stared at from Jax's guarded stance by her side.

"No, nobody." She smiled not turning around at all, before looping her arm around Jax's and her uncles and walking out of the hospital to spend her bad day with her real family rallying around her.


End file.
